Vehicles typically include an engine and a transmission. To operate properly, the transmission requires a supply of fluid, such as conventional transmission oil. The fluid may be used for such functions as cooling and lubrication. The lubricating and cooling capabilities of transmission oil systems greatly impact the reliability and durability of the transmission. Additionally, multi-speed power transmissions require fluid for controlled engagement and disengagement, on a desired schedule, of the various torque transmitting mechanisms that operate to establish the speed ratios within the internal gear arrangement.